This invention relates to compositions for the treatment of arthritis and muscular pain, specifically to a composition, and methods for its preparation and use, for the topical treatment of areas of a human body afflicted with arthritis and muscular pain, the composition comprising extracts obtained from mimosa and capsicum plants. Remote sources of heat are used to warm the present invention so that it can be used in the form of hot compresses and hot baths to treat small afflicted areas and large afflicted areas, respectively. Applications may include, but are not limited to, use in eliminating the pain, swelling, numbness, etc. experienced by people afflicted with arthritis and other similar medical conditions.